


The Rooftop

by scarletwidow16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwidow16/pseuds/scarletwidow16
Summary: As Natasha and Wanda have recently started dating, Wanda is still haunted by the events of Sokovia. However, this only brings them closer and cute gay shit ensues.Major character death archive warning is for mentions of Pietro's death.This takes place between Age of Ultron and Civil War.All characters being to Marvel. No copyright infringement intended.





	The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> The italics resemble Wanda's thoughts :)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this one shot loves !!

The gunshots ensued as she heard the gentle  _ you didn’t see that coming _ . Suddenly, the pale body grew limp as it collapsed onto the pavement that soon changed to a dark red color. There was a clear barrier leaving Wanda on the other side, staring afar in horror as her beloved brother had been murdered in front of her. Shock and anger engulfed her causing her fists to smash against it. Nothing happened, not even the slightest of cracks formed. She repeatedly punched the seemingly glass-like blockade in desperate need of joining Pietro’s side. Nonetheless, there was no damage. There was no way to get past. She could do no more nor hold onto the lifeless being who she grew up with and bestowed her trust upon. 

 

The scene was laid out before the witch with Clint and the small child pacing towards the helicarrier leaving her view. His body still remained. He was dead. She took one last strike against the barrier before her knees dropped to the ground as the last thing that ever loved and cared for her, as though she thought, had left her grasp - leaving her feeling alone and merely forgotten. Tears had streamed down her face and she could feel the crimson consuming her. Scarlet laced around her fingers before a powerful hex released, corrupting the surrounding scene.

 

She gasped in horror. The clock read 3:15am. Wanda began to catch her breath and sat up on the comfort of her own bed. She studied the room - her room. The moment she glanced over to a sleeping Natasha beside her, she allowed herself to relax and regain her consciousness. They had cuddled earlier that night, but she frowned at the fact that Natasha was curled up towards the other side of the bed. Wanda turned her head and let out a deep breath while gripping the sheets. Pietro had invaded her mind leaving her opportunity to fall back asleep close to nothing. 

 

She swung her legs over to the edge of the bed as her feet came in contact with wooden floor. She rummaged through a pile of clothes and slipped into an oversized sweater. As she headed out of the room to clear her mind, she had stopped herself once she had gotten hold of the doorknob. She looked back to find Natasha still peacefully sleeping with her copper curls draped over her neck.

 

_ You’d think the Black Widow would be able to hear the slightest of noise and be ready to attack huh?  _

 

Wanda nearly chuckled at this thought. She loved Natasha with all her heart, but she still didn’t have a sense of belonging with the rest of the avengers after her presence for the past several months. However, she immediately had a connection with Natasha that had formed during her rigorous training. 

 

Wanda had shuffled down the corridor as she held her breath in hopes of not waking up Steve or Bucky whose room was nearby. She walked into the darkness of the head quarters, walking past the kitchen and bar. She found herself among the stairs and grasped onto the railing while she made her ascent. The stairs also led to the rooftop where she gently pushed open the door only to be met by a cold gust of wind. 

 

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly and dug her nose in the fleece of  the sweater. In moments, she was overwhelmed with awe as she was greeted by  hundreds of shining stars . She walked closer to the edge of the rooftop to gain a wider view of the sky. 

 

Her happiness had ended in a short time as she was constantly reminded of Pietro. When they were younger, they used to gaze upon the sunset and night sky together when they weren’t always cowering from the dangers that lied within Sokovia. The sorrow deep with inside her had emerged as her eyes began to water. Tears stained her face as she realized how alone she had felt. Her parents were gone. Her once normal life was gone. Her brother was gone. Every bit of joy could never make up for the fact of her loss.

 

She felt alone in this world. She didn’t have the courage to use her powers any more. She didn’t have the ability to love someone or be loved until Natasha had crossed her mind - her Natasha. Natasha had sparked her light once again and had not only showed her sympathy but affection. 

 

In a matter of seconds, she heard the slightest of noise which caused her eyes to widen and flash crimson red. She pivoted as scarlet rushed from her fingers and began to brighten the rooftop. She lifted the figure a few feet in the air and glimpsed at the copper curls.

 

“Jesus christ, Wanda.” She met eyes with Natasha who chuckled at the sheer thought of Wanda nearly plummeting her to the ground. “So, is this how you usually greet people in Sokovia?” Natasha grinned. “I’m not sure if I’m very fond of this.”

 

“Oh, it’s you. I’m sorry Natasha.” She gently lowered the redhead back onto the rooftop.

 

“You could at least sound a little happy to see your girlfriend.” Natasha paused for a moment, immediately reading the glum look written across the brunette’s face. Her tired eyes and stained cheeks had been increasingly noticeable. “What’s wrong babe?” Natasha came face to face with Wanda, concern embedded into her expression. 

 

“I saw Pietro. Again. But this time, I saw him die in front of me, I saw the bullets and the blood quickly rush afterwards. His body had gone limp.  I-” Her voice began to break as she choked back on tears. “I couldn’t do anything to save him.”

 

Natasha placed her hand upon Wanda’s shoulder. “He put his life on the line even if it meant he wouldn’t make it. He made a sacrifice. It was his choice. As we are earth’s greatest defenders, we must also risk our lives everyday for the safety of humanity. What your brother did was a pure act of heroism and that’s how he will always be seen as.” She stopped to glance at Wanda whose core still seemed shaken. “I am sorry that we couldn’t save his life.” She paused for a moment looking towards the ground. “I want you to know that you have a place here and we will be here to protect you no matter what it costs. We don’t trade lives. I’ll make sure of it”

 

Wanda took a deep breath and wiped the last of her tears with sleeve of her sweater. “Thank you, I’m sorry to bother you with all this. You mean so much to me and I love you for that.” She gave a small smile. “I love you.”

 

Natasha smiled, “I love you more.” In seconds, she crushed her lips against Wanda’s.

 

Wanda, taken by surprise, had felt the softness of the lips leading her to entangle her fingers into the copper curls. Natasha placed her hands on the brunette’s hips bringing their bodies close together. Smalls moans came from Wanda’s throat as Natasha pulled her into an even closer proximity. Natasha had made her way down leaving the smallest of kisses on every inch of the witch’s neck. Wanda gently pecked Natasha’s forehead right before their lips had met once again.

 

The yearning kiss had lasted for what felt like eternity under the moonlight, but she longed for it to never end. She broke away as their foreheads leaned against one another. They both quickly gasped for air and giggled. The lust in the redhead’s eyes was ever so prominent, but Wanda broke free of her glance to take another look towards the night sky to rid herself of any somber thoughts.

 

“There truly is beauty in the darkest of places, I mean the stars and moon are just breathtaking,” she voiced as the twinkling of the stars had reflected upon Wanda’s eyes. “You’re not wrong,” Natasha replied as she gazed at the gorgeous woman from afar. 

 

“You ready to come back to bed babe?” The redhead held out her hand as the brunette gladly interlaced their fingers. She lead her back into the building to guide her down the stairs. The witch was glad to be greeted by the bed as her eyes grew more tiresome. They both slipped under the covers and Natasha brought her close to her chest. With her arms wrapped around the witch’s waist, she placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before digging her face into the brunette’s locks. 

 

Wanda felt the deep rise and fall of the assassin’s chest along with the gentle hands holding her close. She began to disregard her rather dark past and loss for that moment as she felt safe in Natasha’s grasp. She felt happy. She felt loved - she was loved. 

 

Natasha Romanoff loved the Scarlet Witch more than she could ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ever fic that I wrote and since I love these gals be sure to expect more in the future.
> 
> I'd really appreciate if you'd leave some feed back on my work, so I can improve my writing :)


End file.
